A Room Full of Laugh
by FlamingToads
Summary: What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. Unless you're Bumi… Then everyone has to know!


**Summary: What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom. Unless you're Bumi… Then everyone has to know! **

**A/N: I've had this idea for a long time. I just didn't know who I should pair with Lin. I ended up thinking Bumi would be the best choice! So I hope you enjoy! **

**A Room Full Of Laughs**

Lin pushed Bumi against the wall, her fingers eagerly working him out of his clothes. Bumi chuckled softly as Lin striped him out of his clothes with ease, doing this several times before. Lin smiled as she stopped for a moment to brush her lips against his in a lustful kiss.

She broke away, taking hold of his beard as she led them to their bedroom. She stopped in front the bed placing her hands on his chest, pushing him onto the bed. He watched as she slowly took off her own clothes. Bumi looked over her body with bright eyes. He could look at her all day, just like this if he could force himself to keep his hands off of her.

Lin's lips curled into a sinister grin as she climbed on top of him. Bumi grinned from ear to ear. Damn she was sexy. Lin's lips met his in a passionate kiss their tongues fighting dominance as their nude bodies pressed together. They broke apart for air, Bumi eyes danced with delight as he ushered her to the side. She laid on her back as he moved on top of her, grabbing one of her thighs as he moved between her legs. Lin thrust her hips down, biting her lip as she was eager to begin. Bumi ran his hand down her sides, stopping at her hips. He tugged on her body, moving her downward as he bent over, pressing his lips against her chest, his teeth grazing over her skin. His mouth moved over her body, kissing and biting her flesh.

"Bumi," she moaned. Bumi smiled giving into to what she wanted the both of them moaning with pleasure as they continued. However their lovemaking was cut short when the bed caved in. Bumi and Lin both gasped.

"We broke the bed…" Bumi said softly.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lin forced her head back on the pillow, pushing the hair out of her face as she cursed under breath.

"You know what this means?" A devilish grin formed on Bumi's face as he looked her in her jade green eyes.

"Bumi, don't you dare say a word to anyone!" She narrowed her eyes at him but he seemed completely unfazed by her death stare.

"Do you really think I'd tell someone when you pacifically told me not to?" He touched his chest, looking somewhat hurt. Lin groaned flipping her head back and closing her eyes. What she saw in him, she had no clue.

* * *

***The Next Day***

"And then it just broke! Right from under us!" Bumi wrapped his arm around Lin's waist, sticking out his chest and smiling like a champion. Lin let out a soft sigh as she shook her head.

"Did you really have to describe everything?" Tenzin asked with a horrid expression. Pema covered her mouth trying her best not to laugh.

"You're just jealous that Lin and i get so kinky that even the bed can't handle us." Tenzin scrunched up his nose in disgust. Kya raised her brow quizzically as she looked at her older brother.

"You keep gloating about how it was your libido that broke that bed, but I have a slight suspicion that it's something else." Kya poked his belly. Lin was the first to laugh out of the group of adults. Bumi stuck out his bottom lip.

"That's not funny! Lin… Why would you laugh at me?! Don't you love me?" He asked, taking her hands into his and looking at her like a sad puppy.

"Let's be honest, Bumi. You haven't been exactly _fit_ since you retired. I'm actually surprised that you haven't gained more weight with the way you eat."

"It must be the tremendous amount of sex!" he boomed. "It burns the fat!" Lin rolled her eyes. She was in love with an idiot. Tenzin scoffed as he walked away.

"Perhaps if you were more active you could lose more weight," Pema said with a smirk. Bumi smiled brightly and Lin glared at the younger woman.

"Don't encourage him…"

**A/N: Bumi is a beautiful man. xD Hope you enjoyed the fic! Have a super awesometastic day!**


End file.
